


Стюардесса  для Примо

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU-story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Compulsion, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фэндом: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<br/>Персонажи: Примо/fem! Тсуна,  fem! Гокудера,  Первое поколение<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Жанры: Гет, Романтика, Юмор, Флафф, Драма, AU, Эксперимент, Злобный автор<br/>Предупреждения: OOC, Насилие, Изнасилование, Смена пола (gender switch)<br/>Размер: Миди,  17 страниц<br/>Кол-во частей: 5<br/>Статус: закончен</p><p>Описание:<br/>Тсунаеши - новая стюардесса на личном самолете мафиозного босса. По вине девушки босс мафии оказывается облит виски. Джотто в ярости: другого костюма нет, а он летит на важную встречу...</p><p>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>только с моего согласия, а я его не  дам</p><p>Примечания автора:<br/>Полное АУ и ООС и автор помнит канон очень смутно. Орфография,  грамматика и здравый смысл  здесь не  живут. </p><p>Не столько изнасилование, сколько сомнительное согласие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стюардесса  для Примо

========== 1. ==========

\- Хватит дергать юбку, если не хочешь работать без неё, - Хаято ударила Тсуну по рукам. Девушка обреченно застонала, но послушно отдернула руки от слишком короткой мини-юбки, входившей в форму стюардессы личного самолета семьи Вонгола. 

\- Но она же… задирается, - пискнула она, косясь на плотно обтянутую задницу подруги, которая как раз наклонилась, чтобы достать из сейфового шкафчика спиртное. Разошедшаяся шлица не оставляла никакого простора для фантазии. Красные стринги скрывали и того меньше. Тсуна покраснела при мысли, что кто-то может точно также начать пялиться на её белые хлопковые трусики и дала себе слово, что умрет, но не позволит себе наклоняться на глазах пассажиров.

\- Тсуна, ты как ребенок! – фыркнула подруга. - О, вот она! - Гокудера торжественно вытащила из шкафчика непочатую бутылку виски. - Запоминай, детка, - она подмигнула Тсуне, тряхнув перед её носом пузатой бутылкой. - Примо Вонгола пьет только шотландский виски-скотч и только с ледниковой водой «Berg». Хотя… - Гокудера презрительно посмотрела на Тсуну, - ты хоть знаешь, что это такое виски? 

Тсуна не знала. Как оказалось, она вообще знала очень мало, хотя когда сбежала из дома, думала, что весь мир уже не тайна для неё. Повезло, что её сразу взяла под крыло школьная подруга Гокудера Хаято, а то… Экзамены в институт она провалила, так что пришлось самой искать средства к существованию и жилье. Возвращаться домой было стыдно, поэтому Савада поселилась в Токийских трущобах в районе Саньо и попыталась устроиться на работу. В ресторане похожую на серую мышку девчушку, выглядевшую младше своих лет, взяли только на должность посудомойки. Но и это не спасло от приставаний охранников, администраторов и шеф-повара. Так что очень быстро девушка снова оказалась на улице. Страшно представить, что её ждало, если бы не встреча с Хаято. Тсуна потрясла головой, отгоняя не слишком радужные мысли. То, что она попала на курсы стюардесс и даже своим трудоустройством на такое хорошее место, она была обязана именно Гокудере. Сейчас было стыдно, что когда-то она недоверчиво, даже презрительно относилась к слишком импульсивной и демонстративно-вульгарной итальянке. 

\- Виски - благородный напиток, поэтому требует деликатного обращения. Существует огромное количество правил и традиций. Самое распространенное – правило пяти "S": Sight (любоваться), Smell (вдыхать), Swish (смаковать), Swallow (проглотить), Splash (разбавить)…

\- Ммм, - поддержала разговор Тсуна, снова углубляясь в свои мысли.

-Тсунаеши, - Тсуна вздрогнула, приходя в себя. – Опять не слушаешь? - Гокудера укоризненно посмотрела на неё, и девушка покраснела. 

\- П-прости, - запинаясь, пробормотала она.

\- Савада, будь добра, на работе говори только по-итальянски, - строго поправила её Хаято. Тсуна послушно кивнула. 

\- Вонгола прибудут с минуту на минуту. Главное, что требуется от тебя - сиди тихо, обслуживай пилотов. Они хорошие ребята, я их попросила тебя не шугать. Главное, не высовывайся в пассажирский отсек… - Гокудера выдохнула. - Дева Мария, во что я ввязалась! - прошипела она, ещё раз бросив критический взгляд на переминавшуюся с ноги на ногу японку. 

Тсуна кивала как болванчик, смотря на неё невинными глазами пойманного в капкан олененка. Гокудера как раз считала себя большой хищной кошкой, поэтому было странно вдвойне, почему судьба глупой одноклассницы вдруг стала для неё так важна. Сначала все казалось простым и понятным, даже объяснимым - после того как она избавилась от нескольких своих слишком агрессивных напарниц-соперниц, Тсуна была идеальным вариантом - обязанная ей и послушная во всем серая мышка. Только вот почему сейчас её терзает чувство вины из-за своего доброго (несмотря на все корыстные обстоятельства) поступка? 

Все потому, что хищники, которые вот-вот сядут в этот самолет, могут запросто сожрать такую невинную овечку, как Савада. И даже косточками её не подавятся. 

\- Ты говорила про виски, - напомнила Савада, выводя подругу из странной для неё задумчивости. 

\- Тебе это не понадобится! - рявкнула Гокудера. - Спиртные напитки - последнее, что я рискну доверить тебе. 

\- Ну и ладно, - послушно ответила девушка, снова пытаясь одернуть юбку. 

\- Дева Мария, дай мне терпения! - простонала Гокудера. В это время в наушник внутренней связи пришло сообщение, что машина Вонголы въехала на взлетную полосу. - Пошли встречать дона Примо и его Семью, - она ещё раз оценивающе осмотрела девушку. – И оставь уже в покое юбку! 

\- Прости, - пробормотали ей в спину. И конечно, опять по-японски. Что делать с этой глупой девчонкой?

 

Погода была великолепная, самолет сверкал ослепительной белизной на фоне по-летнему голубого неба, девочки, встречающие их на трапе, были просто пальчики оближешь… Примо полной грудью вздохнул ещё не прокаленный зноем утренний воздух, окинул наметанным взглядом истинного ценителя стройные ножки стюардесс, хлопнул по заднице одну из них. Она пискнула, видимо от неожиданности, и если бы не вовремя подхвативший её за талию Деймон, девица улетела бы с трапа. Примо же даже оборачиваться не стал. Не улетела же и Деймону радость. 

Настроение было на высоте, несмотря на предстоящие переговоры с Шимон, недавно пытавшихся подвинуть Вонголу, торгуя с пакистанцами оружием по сниженной цене. Впереди было пять часов полета, за которые он под виски успеет перетереть все накопившиеся дела с Семьей. 

 

Тсуна заливалась слезами. Гокудера шипела, как разозленная кошка, но это совершенно не действовала на впавшую в истеричное состояние подругу.

\- Дева Мария, рожденная в грехе, и сын её, рожденный не от греха, ну хлопнул он тебя по заду! Что за трагедия? От тебя убыло? Он тебя что, девственности лишил? Меня вон вообще с утра мутит, но я не жалуюсь. Натянула улыбку и тебя ещё пытаюсь наставить на путь истинный.

Тсуна уткнулась лицом в ладони и горестно всхлипнула. 

\- А второй меня лаааапал, - прорыдала она. – За все… 

\- Деймон? Хм.. - Гокудера скривилась. - Этот может. Ты на всякий случай не ходи до конца полета мимо туалета и вообще сиди пока здесь, - подумав, сказала она. – В следующий полет он этот аперитив и не вспомнит.

Тсуна закивала. Она боялась сказать подруге, что собирается уволиться из компании как только самолет вернется в аэропорт.

\- Мне пора. Надо проверить как там дела в салоне, - Гокудера хмуро посмотрела на Саваду. – Хватит сырость разводить. Приготовь салфетки, нарежь сыр… займись делом! Поняла?

Тсуна подняла заплаканное лицо, потерла глаза рукавом белой блузки. Гокудера обреченно застонала. На обшлаге тут же осталась тушь, которой сегодня она заставила Саваду накрасить ресницы. Но делать замечания и приводить в порядок Тсуну, было некогда. Уже несколько секунд на запястье и потолке сиял маячок срочного вызова.

 

\- Гокудера, - Тсуна тронула подругу за плечо. Та застонала и сползла по стеночке. - Гокудера, ты в порядке? - спросила Савада, прекрасно понимая, что подруга совсем не в порядке. 

\- Отвянь, а? - взвыла та в ответ и согнулась пополам. – Это все ты виновата.

\- Я? - Савада захлопала ресницами.

\- А кто сегодня утром готовил завтрак! - Гокудера обвиняюще ткнула рукой в сторону Тсуны. - Сама-то свои терияки не ела. А может ты это специально?

\- Я же говорила, что плохо готовлю терияки, - Тсуна понурилась. – Но ты заставила меня проставляться.

\- Ох, как же я тебя ненавижу, - Гокудера, покачиваясь, побрела к служебному туалету. 

\- А что делать, если Вонгола нас вызовут? - спросила Тсуна её спину. Но Хаято только махнула рукой, отметая все это до тех времен, когда она избавится от приготовленных Тсуной терияки и устроит ей полный разбор полетов. 

Не прошло и двух минут, как лампочка вызова настойчиво замигала, призывая кого-то из стюардесс в салон. Тсуна бросилась к туалету и начала барабанить в дверь, призывая Гокудеру поскорее выйти. Но ответом ей стал гневный рык и итальянские ругательства. 

Поняв, что Хаято не собирается покидать убежище, Тсуна чуть было не ударилась в панику, но вовремя взяла себя в руки. Было бы форменной неблагодарностью по отношению к отравленной ей же Гокудере, провалить полет и лишить не только себя, но и её этой работы. 

Девушка одернула мини-юбку и решительно двинулась к двери, ведущей в салон.

 

Примо с удивлением взирал на чуть было не растянувшуюся прямо посреди салона стюардессу. Её сильно штормило, стоило самолету провалиться в очередную воздушную яму. Выглядело все довольно комично, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он по ногам опознал почти улетевшую с трапа девицу. Наконец, достигнув его кресла, она поклонилась, зачем-то сцепив руки позади в замок. 

\- Ж-жеелаете выпить? – заикаясь с сильным акцентом пробормотала стюардесса.

Примо удивленно приподнял бровь. Девушка соответствовала требуемым стандартам: не то, чтобы красавица, но довольно милая азиаточка. Однако невооруженным взглядом была заметна её неопытность и страх перед пассажиром. Вещи не допустимые для стюардессы, работающей на его личном самолете. 

\- А какой выбор? – спросил он, с интересом ожидая ответа. Его вкусовые пристрастия были известны персоналу, также как его нелегкий характер, но знает ли о них новенькая. 

\- Да или нет, - моргнув слишком большими для представителей её расы глазами, прошептала девушка.

Джи фыркнул. Деймон же даже не стал скрывать свое веселье, разразившись хохотом. Асари укоризненно посмотрел на них обоих. Алауди продолжал спать в кресле. Лампо даже голову не поднял, разглядывая себя в зеркало.

\- Тогда виски скотч, - хмыкнул Примо, ожидая реакции девушки. Та выглядела… растерянной. Она снова наклонила голову и, пошатываясь, побрела по салону, старательно пытаясь не хвататься за стенки и кресла. На выходе она остановилась, повернулась к наблюдавшему за этим представлением Примо и компании и, заикаясь, задала вопрос, которого не ожидал никто из присутствующих. 

Примо даже не сразу понял.

\- Что? – спросил он.

\- Вам обмотать? – громче повторила она.

\- Что именно? – Джотто прямо спиной чувствовал, что Деймон давится смехом и сдерживается только для того, чтобы досмотреть представление.

\- Виски скотчем, - пискнула девица. 

Салон содрогнулся от хохота, от которого даже Алауди приоткрыл глаза, обвел веселящихся друзей недовольным взглядом и снова погрузился в дрему. 

\- А у девчонки прекрасное чувство юмора, - отсмеявшись, сказал Джи. Сама стюардесса уже убежала. «Видимо обматывать», - пошутил Деймон, добавив «забавная штучка». Лампо фыркнул: «просто дурнушка и дура» и снова углубился в изучение своего изображения, впрочем то и дело бросая взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылась стюардесса. Кажется, не одному Примо было интересно, что именно она им принесет. 

========== 2. ==========

Щеки горели от стыда. Ноги свело судорогой, руки тряслись от перенесённого унижения. А за стенкой веселилось Семья Вонгола. Девушка привалилась к двери и попыталась восстановить дыхание и успокоиться. Дыхательная гимнастика, которой её научили на курсах стюардесс, как и обещали, помогла справиться с нервной дрожью. 

\- Что я опять не так сказала? - чуть не плача простонала она. Конечно, никто не ответил.

Из туалета доносились не слишком эстетичные звуки. Кажется, Гокудеру рвало.

Когда звуки затихли, Савада осторожно поскреблась. 

\- Гокудера… - позвала она. – Ты там как?

\- А ты, дьявольское семя, смерти моей хочешь? - прорычали с той стороны. Опять посыпались ругательства и оскорбления, больше половины которых Тсуна, к своему счастью, просто не понимала. Когда поток брани ненадолго прервался очередным приступом рвоты, Савада предприняла последнюю отчаянную попытку.

\- Хаято, - заискивающе начала она. – Вонгола попросил принести ему виски скотч… 

\- И? 

\- Я не знаю, где лежит скотч, - Тсуна вздохнула. – И зачем он нужен? - добавила она.

\- Дура! - смех от только что умирающей от отравления подруги был даже более обиден.

\- Гокудера, но я же не специально, - слезы навернулись на глаза, голос дрогнул. 

\- Тсуна, ты же не собралась опять рыдать! - голос Хаято звучал строго и серьезно.

\- Н-нет, - всхлипнула девушка. 

\- Вот и хорошо. Потому что, если из-за тебя я лишусь работы, то продам тебя в бордель на Сицилию. Ясно? 

Тсуна сжалась от ужаса. 

\- Ясно? - повторила Гокудера.

\- Да.

\- Тогда хватит вытирать глаза рукавом. 

Тсуна удивленно посмотрела на дверь. 

\- А откуда ты… - начала она, но её прервали.

\- Заткнись и слушай. Примо ждать не любит. Сейчас возьмешь бутылку на столе. Бокалы для виски похожи на тюльпан: с сужающимся кверху горлышком и тонкой ножкой. Возьмешь шесть бокалов. Только не бери обычные гостевые. Тебе нужны те, что с рисунками. Они стоят отдельно. Запомнила?

\- Да, - пискнула Тсуна.

\- Наполнишь вискарем бокалы на треть. Добавишь столько же «Берга». Поставишь на поднос. И отнесешь им. Поставь на столик перед Примо Вонголой. И сматывайся оттуда! Ясно?

\- А скотч?

\- Тсуна - ты идиотка! - Гокудера вздохнула. – Не нужно никакого скотча. Сделай, как я сказала, и все у тебя будет хорошо… пока я отсюда не выйду...

\- Спасибо тебе, - искренне сказала Тсуна.

 

Бокалы нашлись быстро. На каждом из них было что-то нарисовано. Один был покрыт дымчатым туманным узором. Другой отличался тем, что был выполнен из чуть голубоватого стекла. Были совсем смешные - с нарисованным солнышком, спиральным вихрем, тучкой и дождевой капелькой. Тсуна даже залюбовалась ими, когда лампочка вызова неоднозначно замигала. Тсуна заторопилась.

Слава Богу, что Гокудера успела распечатать бутылку. Девушка старательно налила в каждый бокал виски ровно на треть, затем оглянулась в поисках загадочного «Берга». Пришлось лезть в винный шкафчик. Искомое нашлось практически сразу: водка «ICEBERG», причем початая, даже открывать не пришлось. На миг мелькнуло сомнение, она попыталась припомнить слова Гокудеры, которые так легкомысленно пропустила мимо ушей. Там точно были слова «ледяная» и «Berg», так что вряд ли она ошиблась. Девушка кивнула сама себе. Подхватила поднос с бокалами и направилась в салон. Открыть дверь удалось далеко не сразу. Пришлось даже поставить ношу на пол, открыть дверь, а потом, подхватив ношу, аккуратно вписаться в узкое пространство.

 

Появление вызвавший его интерес стюардессы, Примо мог оценить только как феерическое. Он, широко открыв глаза, наблюдал за девушкой поднимавшей с пола поднос с виски. К его облегчению и некоторому разочарованию скотча не оказалось ни на бокалах, ни в виде рулонного дополнения. Девушка гордо водрузила на стол поднос, и вздернула подбородок. 

\- Ваш виски, - заявила она, вздернув свой маленький носик. – Что-то ещё? - это было сказано уже более неохотно. Обычно Вонгола предпочитал пить виски, не закусывая, чтобы в полной мере оценить всю прелесть напитка. Его друзья эту привычку разделяли. Но на этот раз он из вредности и в некоторой мере любопытства потребовал:

\- Пожалуй, подай нам устрицы.

Глаза девушки округлились. 

\- А может, не надо? - она умоляюще посмотрела на Примо. Но тот махнул рукой, давая понять, что разговор окончен, устрицы и точка.

Уходила девушка ещё более задумчивой, чем в первый раз. Жаль, что ничего глупого не брякнула. Вонгола поймал себя на том, что внимательно глядит ей вслед, оценивая не отличающуюся женственными изгибами хрупкую фигурку. Зато попка у девочки была что надо и короткая юбчонка это замечательно подчеркивала. Да и губки, если припомнить, очень даже минетные. Легко было представить, как взяв рукой её голову за волосы, он будет смотреть в изумленные карие глаза и пихать свой член в её ротик. А потом поставит раком и…

\- Кажется, ты уже не прочь раскрыть створки этой устрицы, - хмыкнул Деймон, который как всегда все видел и все знал. Примо хмыкнул, но отвечать не стал, да и не нужно это было.

\- В первый раз вижу, чтобы Примо демонстрировал такой плохой вкус, - прокомментировал в своей манере Лампо. Джи ничего не сказал, только, перегнувшись через стол, похлопал его по плечу. 

\- Хорошая девушка, - заметил Асари.

\- Это потому что она твоя соотечественница, - ввернул шпильку Лампо. 

\- Потому что у ней чистая душа и доброе сердце. И, Деймон, - Асари строго посмотрел на плотоядно облизнувшегося Спейда, - я лично проконтролирую, чтобы ты её пальцем не тронул. И… - он замялся, но продолжил. – Примо, я прошу и тебя оставить девочку в покое. Она слишком невинна и далека от твоего мира, Вонгола. 

\- Также как и ты? - Примо сощурился.

Асари не ответил. В салоне повисло напряжение.

\- И правда, стоит выпить, - разрядил обстановку подчеркнуто жизнерадостный голос Джи. Он сунул бокал в руки Асари, передал Лампо и даже умудрился всучить в руку притворявшемуся спящим Алауди. Спейд, с шипением «от тебя только отраву», подхватил свой бокал сам. Примо провел пальцем по тонкому ободку, оценивая цвет, вдохнул запах… Что-то было не так… но эта мысль быстро ускользнула.

\- Тост. За то, чтобы порвать Шимон быстро и качественно! А потом махнем куда-нибудь и отдохнем, – провозгласил Джи. Все подняли бокалы и пригубили напиток. 

Примо закашлялся первым. Асари отставил бокал. Джи мученически сглотнул и вылил содержимое своего бокала в вазу с цветами. Алауди просто продолжал пить, как ни в чем не бывало. Лампо сделал большой глоток и выплюнул виски прямо на сидевшего напротив Примо. Деймон… Деймон кажется единственный из всех не попробовал приготовленное стюардессой пойло и теперь наблюдал через стекло реакцию Примо и ухмылялся. Как будто в этой пакости была доля его, Деймона, заслуг.

\- Я её пристрелю! - прошипел Примо, отряхивая свой испорченный костюм. На белой рубашке уже расплывались янтарные пятна, становившиеся темными на галстуке и костюмной ткани. Салон быстро наполнял специфическим запахом пролитого спирта. - Где она? - он начал остервенело жать на кнопку вызова. – Где эта сучка, синьорита «чистая душа»… Я заставлю её языком вылизать мой костюм. И пол и стены. И… - он посмотрел на вазу. Схватил её и бросил в дверь, ведущую в отделение для персонала. 

Девушка появилась в дверях, когда Джи и Спейд уже практически повисли на руках у Примо, пытаясь удержать его от того, чтобы он за волосы протащить по самолету прятавшуюся где-то стюардессу. В гневе Вонгола был страшен. Из мягкого слегка язвительного, но доброго малого, он превращался в истинного итальянца, обуреваемого всеми темными сторонами вспыльчивой натуры. 

Девушка прошла по хрустящему от осколков вазы полу и водрузила на стол поднос с устрицами. Не чищенными. Из Джотто как будто воздух выпустили. Он в некотором ошалении взирал на стюардессу, которая, выполнив возложенную на неё задачу, как будто не замечая разгрома, направилась к выходу. Правда у двери она все–таки не удержалась на каблуках и грохнулась на пол, продемонстрировав им всю красоту обтянутой белой хлопковой тканью филейной части. Именно это привело Примо Вонголу в себя.

\- Стоять! - взревел он. Девушка вздрогнула, вся сжалась, как будто на неё сверху плита свалилась, но резво вскочила на ноги и резво продолжила свой путь к двери.

\- Я сказал, стоять! Вернись сейчас же, - теперь голос Примо звучал спокойно, но его друзья замерли в ожидании. Страшнее Вонголы в гневе, был он же в тихом бешенстве. 

\- Я совочек принесу, - пискнула девушка и бросила к двери, уже не пытаясь продемонстрировать выдержку и спокойствие. Джотто поднялся с места и двинулся следом за удравшей стюардессой. Тут же на пути у него встал Асари. 

\- Примо, не нужно. Я уверен, что она сделала это не специа… - он покачнулся от удара в челюсть, но не отступил. – Если ты сделаешь это, я покину семью… - тихо, но твердо, сказал Асари. 

\- Вот же ж ...! - выругался Джи. 

\- Тогда я тебя убью, как предателя, - прошипел Примо. Потом бросил взгляд на Джи. Тот нахмурился, но выполнил его беззвучный приказ. Подошел к ним и оттеснил Асари в сторону.

\- Асари, ты же знаешь Примо. Он просто поговорит с ней и все, - увещевал Джи. - Не вмешивайся. Ещё больше разозлишь. Тогда и девочка ещё больше пострадает...

Примо слушал краем уха, перед глазами была красная пелена. Кровь кипела от гнева и чего-то ещё.

\- Слушай Джи, Асари, ничего ей наш Примо не сделает, просто трахнет и все… - как всегда Деймон понял его значительно лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. 

Примо попытался открыть дверь в служебный отсек. Дверь была закрыта с той стороны. Ожидаемо. Только вот девчонка видимо не знала, что на личном самолете Вонгола для него не было закрытых дверей. Нужно было только ввести код разблокировки и… 

Он нашел её не сразу. Девчонка сидела, забившись в угол между барной стойкой и холодильником. И даже заплаканная и трясущаяся от страха она была прекрасна, как бывает красив надломленный цветок. Белая роза, которую так хочется сорвать…

\- Думаешь, хорошо спряталась? - спросил мужчина, с удовлетворением услышав всхлип загнанной в угол добычи. Девушка что-то бормотала на родном языке, но слушать её извинения в его планы точно не входило. Примо просто вытащил её из угла за шиворот, встряхнул как котенка, насладившись полузадушенным выдохом, а потом прижал её к стене и впился жадным и жестким поцелуем в соленые от слез губы.

 

========== 3. ==========

Примо прижал стюардессу к белой пластиковой переборке. Пока язык изучал рот девушки, руки по-хозяйски ощупывали ладное тело. Грудки у неё оказались небольшими, но упругими, такими, что можно обхватить ладонями, чуть сжать. Она задергалась, когда он решил проверить свое предположение, но вместо того, чтобы отступить, он только усилил напор. Придавив её к стене, задрал юбку, вбил колено между крепко сжатых ног, проигнорировав стон боли, одновременно углубляя поцелуй.

Девица всхлипнула и судорожно сжала зубы, прикусив ему язык. Примо инстинктивно отскочил в сторону и выругался. На него смотрели полные слез и животного ужаса карие глаза. 

\- Ты нормальная? - прошипел он. Девушка обхватила себя руками за плечи и закивала. 

\- Тогда какого… - Примо пытался сформулировать мысль, но ничего подходящего случаю не приходило. Как могла оказаться на его самолете такая недотрога, которая даже целоваться не умеет толком, что уж говорить о чем-то большем? Конечно, наличие сексуального опыта не входило в обязательные требования по трудоустройству, но, учитывая специфику гостей Семьи, а также темперамент Деймона, не пропускавшего ни одной юбки, было вроде как само собой разумеющимся. - Как ты вообще здесь оказалась? - наконец, выдал он. Стюардесса потупилась и по стеночке начала переползать поближе к столу, видимо, надеясь опять забраться в облюбованный ей уголок. При этом она скрестила руки перед собой, пытаясь прикрыть порванную юбку, ничего особо не скрывавшую. Осознав, что так ничего не добьется, Джотто решил зайти с другой стороны. – Как тебя зовут? - тот же загнанный взгляд и полное непонимание в глазах. – Меня зовут Джотто Вонгола, а тебя? 

\- Тсуна, - прошептала девушка, недоверчиво косясь на него. 

\- Тсуна, замри на месте, иначе мне придется опять применить силу, - властно сказал Примо, надеясь, что это подействует. Девушка и правда замерла, предварительно успев схватить со стола разделочный нож и бутылку из-под коньяка. Выглядело это довольно комично, хотя ситуация давно уже перестала быть забавной. Драться с женщиной, да ещё такой мелкой, было как-то даже недостойно. Примо взлохматил волосы, пытаясь понять, как выйти из совершенно идиотской ситуации. Ему, Вонголе Примо, на его собственной территории какая-то пигалица угрожала ножом. И бутылкой… из которой на пол выливались остатки виски, создав под ногами юной террористки благоухающую лужу. Интересно, она задумала сначала оглушить его бутылкой, а потом расчленить? Или сначала расчленить, а потом сделать отбивную при помощи бутылки? Джотто не сдержался и расхохотался. 

\- Синьорита, признаю, вы удивительно бесстрашны и глупы! - провозгласил он, поднимая руки. – Но вам не кажется, что вы нарушаете корпоративную этику подобным поведением… - сбитая с толку девушка заморгала. Посмотрела на нож в своих руках, как будто только приходя в себя. Тесак полетел на пол, бутылка покатилась к ногам Примо. 

\- П-простите, я… - прошептала она так покаяно и жалобно, что Примо почти простил её. Пришлось напомнить себе, что он все же не размазня, а босс мафии и такие вещи прощать не должен. Даже глупой женщине. 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что за покушение на мою жизнь я могу посадить тебя лет на десять… - она опять затряслась, но он продолжил давить… - А могу просто подарить тебя Шимон в качестве примирительного подарка, - по взгляду девушки эту угрозу она не оценила по достоинству. - А могу просто выбросить за борт, - закончил он. 

По законам элементарной логики, стюардесса должна была кинуться ему в ноги и молить о прощении, но эта просто осела на пол и заплакала. Как-то беззвучно, обреченно, как будто уже смирившись с тем, что с ней случится. Примо шепотом выругался. Женские слезы всегда выводили его из себя, вызывая неконтролируемое желание сбежать от их источника. 

Раз девица не спешила ему предложить себя в искупление нанесенного оскорбления, пришлось все делать самому. Он схватил её за руку, заставляя подняться на ноги, отдернул драную юбку. Нахмурился. Мысль тащить её через весь салон мимо Хранителей в таком виде почему-то была неприятной. Он оглянулся в поисках того, чем можно было прикрыть девушку от похотливых и любопытных взглядов, но ничего подходящего не попалось.

Тсуна больше не плакала, просто стояла рядом, не предпринимая попыток убежать или спрятаться. Руки безвольно висели вдоль тела, лицо было похоже на посмертную маску с подтеками туши под глазами. Джотто сам не мог объяснить почему, но он все ещё желал заняться с этой уже далеко не красивой азиаткой сексом. Возможно, в нем просто взыграло уязвленное самолюбие мужчины, до сего дня не знавшего отказа, и он надеялся реабилитироваться в собственных глазах, расшевелив эту ледышку. 

\- Где вторая стюардесса? - спросил Джотто. Молчание. Он тряхнул её за плечо.

\- Она в туалете. Отравилась, - прошептала стюардесса, пытаясь уйти от его прикосновения. Джотто кивнул, быстро принимая решение. Он скинул пиджак, быстро обвязал его вокруг талии девушки. Тсуна смотрела на него, удивленно хлопая глазами, но не сопротивлялась, даже когда он вытолкнул её из служебных помещений в салон. 

Их встретили аплодисменты Деймона, присвист Джи, фырканье Лампо, сопение спящего Алауди и молчание отвернувшегося к иллюминатору Асари. Подхватив Тсуну за локоть, Джотто протащил её через салон. В конце пути он затолкнул её в туалетную комнату для пассажиров и, бросив предупреждающий взгляд на Хранителей, захлопнул дверь. В отличие от служебного помещения для персонала, эта туалетная комната была скорее именно комнатой, а не туалетом. Когда-то здесь, кроме душевой кабинки, по настоянию Спейда установили удобную кушетку, на которую тот периодически таскал стюардесс и девушек, которые соглашались скрасить ему очередной перелет. Сам Джотто такие «туалетные игры» не любил, но сегодня был даже благодарен своему любвеобильному другу за предусмотрительность. 

Девушка так и стояла на том месте, куда он её затолкнул, и теребила один из рукавов пиджака Примо. Радовало, что она больше не плакала. Тушь была размазана по всему лицу, что делало её похожей на чумазого ребенка-беженца. Примо подавил смешок, подтащил малышку к душу, включил кран, настроив напор и температуру, затем сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Тсуна посмотрела на него с таким непередаваемым выражением, как будто он её не умыться приглашал, а на первый танец на выпускном балу. Хорошо уже то, что спорить не решилась. Послушно намылила сначала руки, потом стала смывать потекший макияж. 

Примо смотрел на неё в отражении зеркала, удивляясь собственной зачарованности девчонкой. Сейчас она была похожа на маленького неуклюжего котенка, который пытается в первый раз помыть себя. Его взгляд в зеркале то и дело встречался с настороженными карими глазами, но она тут же отводила их, делая вид, что не замечает наблюдения. 

Примо ухмыльнулся. Ему в голову пришла прекрасная идея. Он снял рубашку, с начавшими подсыхать пятнами бренди и бросил её в раковину, прямо на руки девушке. Та испуганно пискнула, отбросила рубашку как какую-то мерзкую слизистую зверушку и присела, прикрыв лицо руками. 

Джотто от изумления подобной реакцией, даже не сразу нашел, что и как сказать. 

\- Постирай, - наконец, выдал он наиболее нейтральную по его мнению просьбу. Одна из скрещенных перед лицом ладоней отошла в сторону, карий глаз приоткрылся, настороженный взгляд скользнул по его голому торсу. Охнув, она снова закрыла лицо руками. - По твоей вине моя рубашка испорчена. Сменной у меня нет… - Джотто старался говорить спокойно, как будто объяснялся с маленьким ребенком, а не со взрослой девушкой. – Кстати, а сколько тебе лет? - неохотно уточнил он.

\- Девятнадцать, - прошептала Тсуна. Джотто облегченно выдохнул. Совершеннолетняя. 

\- Тсуна, ты же не заставишь своего босса самому стирать испорченную тобой рубашку? - вздохнул он, присаживаясь на кушетку. Девушка кивнула и, наконец убрала руки от лица. Подобрав с пола многострадальную рубашку, она, старательно избегая взгляда Джотто, подошла к раковине и начала застирывать несколько крупных янтарных пятен. Кажется, этот процесс успокоил её. Лицо стало почти умиротворенным, даже красивым.

Джотто поднялся с кушетки и стараясь ступать бесшумно подошел к девушке сзади. Она не замечала его до тех пор, пока он не обнял её, прижавшись губами сначала к шее, потом к теплой, в считанные секунды покрасневшей, щеке.

\- Перестань бояться, малыш, - шепнул он. – Тебе будет очень хорошо со мной. 

Девушка в отражении зажмурилась, но не попыталась вырваться. Примо выключил кран, разжал маленькие белые пальчики, судорожно вцепившиеся в его рубашку, и привлек к себе Тсуну, заставляя её уткнуться лицом в плечо. Неожиданно не вместо, но вместе с желанием его захлестнули нежность и желание защищать. 

========== 4 ==========

Тсуна ткнулась лбом в горячее плечо. Лицо залил стыдливый румянец. Близость полуобнаженного мужчины волновала, пугала и вызывала жгучее любопытство. 

В редкие приезды отца домой она никогда не видела его раздетым. В её семье вообще было не принято проявлять чувства через прикосновения, и она с трудом могла припомнить случаи, когда родители хотя бы держались за руки. Возможно, поэтому она всегда остро чувствовала любое вторжение в её личное пространство, шарахаясь от тех, кто пытался навязать их ей. 

Сейчас, прижавшись щекой к атласно-гладкой коже, пышущей внутренним жаром, покрытой коричневым южным загаром, она испытывала страх, но и любопытство. Парни, которые проявляли к ней симпатию, были даже близко не так красивы, как Джотто Вонгола. Сквозь пальцы она могла рассмотреть стальные мускулы, скрытые до этого под модной одеждой. Тсуна чуть приподняла голову, снизу вверх взглянув на обнимавшего её мужчину. Казалось, он сбежал с обложки бульварного журнала, которые так любила покупать Гокудера. Его породистое, но слишком молодое для мафиозного босса лицо не носило отпечатка распущенности, беспутной жизни или злоупотребления удовольствиями, но в глубине золотистых глаз, смотревших на неё почти нежно,таились до поры до времени скрытые жестокость и расчетливость. Он поймал её взгляд и обольстительно улыбнулся. Тсуна зажмурилась, почувствовав себя очень испорченной и грязной, потому что что-то внутри неё откликнулось на призыв, читаемый в его взгляде. Она зажмурилась и снова спрятала пылающее от стыда лицо в ладонях. 

Джотто обхватил её запястья, отвел руки Тсуны от лица и положил их себе на плечи.

\- Опять боишься? - спросил он, парализуя и гипнотизируя её взглядом своих удивительных глаз.

Тсуна неуверенно кивнула. Было, и правда, страшно, хотя уже не так как раньше. 

\- Твоя честность просто восхитительна, - улыбнулся мужчина. – Но все будет хорошо. Веришь?

Тсуна неохотно кивнула.

На этот раз Джотто целовал её совсем по-другому. Нежно, осторожно, давая привыкнуть к непривычному ощущению. Кончик чужого языка у неё во рту, шелковистый и горячий, погладил губы изнутри, прежде чем активно толкнуться глубже. Это было головокружительное ощущение, от которого по телу распространялось тепло и необъяснимое томление. Она протестующе застонала, когда он медленно оторвался от ее губ, поднял на руки и уложил на диван. Не дав опомниться, Джотто вовлек её в новый поцелуй, на этот раз чуть прикусив нижнюю губу. Было почти не больно. Тсуна почувствовала солоноватый вкус крови, но не успела даже охнуть, потому что он тут же стал нежно посасывать место укуса, слизывая выступавшую кровь. Савада не могла понять, что происходит с её телом, но сил сопротивляться собственному любопытству, подкрепленную зародившемся в юном теле плотским желанием, уже не могла. Она робко ответила на поцелуй. Примо же в ответ стал ещё более жадным и требовательным. Внутри было тянуще пусто, тело покрылось мурашками, а между ног стало влажно и горячо. Тсуна поерзала, пытаясь избавиться от странного пугающего чувства.

Она и не заметила, как быстро и профессионально Джотто расстегнул её блузку, только тихо охнула, когда чуть приподнял её, чтобы окончательно избавить от первого элемента одежды. 

Джотто жадно провел губами по её подбородку, белой чувствительной коже шеи, приник к ложбинке между грудями. С бюстгальтером она рассталась также быстро, как и с блузкой. Стыдливо прикрыв глаза, Тсуна из-под ресниц наблюдала за тем, как сам Джотто избавляется от брюк. Щеки горели от стыда, и в конце она даже зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть ничего того, что её с детства учили считать постыдным и развратным проявлением животных инстинктов.

\- Открой глаза, посмотри на меня, милая!- позвал мужчина. Тсуна приоткрыла глаза и вздрогнула, встретив прямой взгляд. Глаза у Примо стали темными, даже страшными. Загипнотизированная Тсуна лежала на спине и не могла пошевелиться. Он взял её за руку и прижал её ладошку к своим губам, чуть-чуть прикусив запястье. Его тяжелое, сильное тело прижало её к кожаной обивке софы, не давая вздохнуть или вырваться.

\- Больше не закрывай глаза, иначе я тебя накажу, - шепнул Примо, подкрепив свое обещание укусом в мочку ушка девушки. Испуганная Тсуна попыталась вывернуться, но её просто ещё сильнее вжали в софу. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить её, Джотто поднял её руки над головой, и быстро связал кисти галстуком. Теперь Тсуна испугалась по-настоящему. 

\- Не надо! Отпусти! Не надо! - кричала она, но распаленный мужчина никак не реагировал на её мольбы. Вместо этого Джотто слегка прикусил чувствительную кожу под пупком, вызвав ещё один протестующий вскрик.

\- Подожди, подожди, сейчас будет хорошо, - шептал он, сдирая с неё остатки юбки и трусики. Другой рукой он расстегнул штаны, позволяя своему возбужденному члену вырваться на свободу.

Придавив рукой к дивану, Примо одним движением ворвался в её тело, причиняя разрывающую, дикую боль. Слезы брызнули из глаз. Тсуна закричала, дернулась, пытаясь избежать невыносимой муки, но он ещё крепче сжал её, не давая ускользнуть. 

\- Тш, все… уже все… сейчас будет хорошо, - шептал он, но Тсуна не верила. Она металась под ним, ерзала, била связанными руками. Если бы она знала, что это только ещё больше распаляет мужчину, то возможно вела бы себя иначе. Но она была слишком неопытна.

В конце концов Примо не выдержал и, выругавшись, начал движение внутри её тела. Когда он первый раз вышел из неё, Тсуна была так рада, что все кончилось, но Вонгола снова ворвался в её истерзанную плоть, а потом снова и снова… Толчки становились сильнее. Её сопротивление не производило никакого эффекта. Ей начало казаться, что его член уже проник в неё так глубоко, что разрывающая боль достигала груди. Наконец, протяжно простонав её имя, он последний раз дернулся и кончил. 

 

Откатившись, Джотто лежал и смотрел на её бледное заплаканное лицо. На нижней губе он заметил капельку крови. На мгновение он закрыл глаза, пытаясь отгородиться от чудовищности того, что он только что сделал. Взять девушку, девственницу, так жестоко, не заботясь о её удовольствии… Было мучительно стыдно за собственное скотское поведение. Он высвободил её руки из петли галстука, а она никак не отреагировала. Просто продолжала беззвучно плакать, заставляя его все острее чувствовать свою вину.

 

Тсуна беззвучно рыдала, чувствуя, как слезинки стекают по щекам. Тело болело, а сердце разрывалось от обиды. Почему? За что? Чем она заслужила такое? Он обещал, что все будет хорошо, что не причинит ей боли. Неужели так он наказал её за испорченный коньяк!? Неужели он такое мстительное животное?

Она вздрогнула, когда Примо резко сел на кровати. Прежде, чем встать, он набросил на неё валявшийся на полу пиджак. 

\- Малыш, я не знал, - наконец, сказал он. Как будто это что-то могло изменить. Тсуна молчала. Просто смотрела перед собой невидящим взглядом. О будущем думать не хотелось. Какое у неё теперь может быть будущее? Падшей женщины, подстилки для мужчин, вроде Вонголы… Кто из соотечественников теперь женится на ней? 

Голова дико кружилась, хотелось закрыть глаза, заснуть и не просыпаться. Она видела, как Примо одевается: быстрые, четкие, слегка рваные движения. Он больше не смотрел на неё. Когда дверь за ним закрылась, она облегченно закрыла глаза и провалилась в темную спасающую глубину сна без сновидений.

 

Проснулась Тсуна в пассажирском кресле. На месте, которое занимал Примо.

На ней была одежда, судя по размеру, принадлежавшая Гокудере. Сама подруга появилась рядом, стоило её позвать. Она нервно улыбалась и виновато отводила глаза, боясь столкнуться взглядом с Савадой. Тсуна даже не спросила её о Примо, потому что пытавшаяся загладить вину Хаято разразилась потоком слов, из которого Тсуна смогла вычленить многое из того, что ей нужно было знать. 

Достигнув места назначения, Вонгола отослал самолет, наказав вернуться за ними на следующий день. А в кресло он уложил её сам, после того, как заставил Гокудеру переодеть Тсуну в свою старую форму. Сказал не тревожить, пока не проснется. И наказал дать оплачиваемый выходной и выписать премию…

Дальше Тсуна не слушала. Когда самолет приземлился, первое, что она сделала, это, превозмогая боль, направилась в офис транспортной компании и написала заявление об увольнении. Ждать, пока ей выплатят расчетные, она не стала. На аванс полученный кажется тысячу лет назад за этот злосчастный рейс купила билет на первый самолет до Японии. Тсуна хотела домой, в единственное место, где она могла бы зализать раны и продолжить жить.

 

========== 5. ==========

\- Так вот где последние несколько дней охотится наш Примо? 

Джотто скривился. О том, что он здесь, знали только Джи и Асари. Появление Деймона было неприятной неожиданностью. 

\- Что-то случилось? - спросил он, проигнорировав язвительный намек. – Что привело тебя сюда?

\- Скука, - вздохнул Деймон, усаживаясь в одно из двух плетеных кресел на террасе небольшого двухэтажного домика, расположенного в пригороде небольшого японского городка Намимори. – Любопытство. Возможно, даже зависть, - Спейд подмигнул Джотто. – Ещё и Джи зверствует без тебя, - жалобно вздохнул он. Джотто не спешил реагировать. – Знаешь, босс, мог бы взять своего верного соратника с собой. Или не хочешь делиться добычей? - хотя Деймон делал вид, что шутит, судя по его глазам, на вопросы, которые он задал, стоило ответить честно. 

Джотто инстинктивно бросил взгляд на соседский домик. Конечно, если Деймон здесь, то он уже точно знает о Тсуне.

\- Если ты о девушке, то она меня совершенно не интересует. Она даже не знает, что я живу здесь.

\- В самом деле? - Деймон насмешливо приподнял бровь. - И что же ты здесь делаешь?

\- Просто приехал отдохнуть, а заодно и посмотреть, где собирается жить Асари, - Джотто сделал глубокий вдох, демонстрируя, насколько хорошо чувствует себя именно здесь. - Умиротворяющее место. Вот теперь отдаюсь эстетическому наслаждению созерцания. 

\- Хм… - Деймон развалился в кресле и посмотрел в том же направлении, куда только что смотрел Джотто. - Созерцать и правда есть что, - хмыкнул он, заприметив появившуюся из дома девушку, несущую корзину белья. – Фигура у неё ничего – тонкая, стройная, бедра узкие, очаровательно изогнутые, грудки маленькие, но… - Спейд демонстративно облизнулся и причмокнул, - на ходу так и подрагивают, словно в танце… 

\- Заткнись, - буркнул Джотто, но Деймон как будто его и не слышал.

– Лицо вот только слишком мальчишеское, угловатое… Ещё в нашу первую встречу заметил. Хотя вроде раньше была посимпатичнее, покруглее… Господи, она ещё и волосы остригла? Может, в монашки собирается? По крайней мере, это объясняет, почему одета так отвратительно безвкусно. Что это на ней? Платье, бабушкин свитер, растянутая футболка? А цвет… смотреть на этой убожество выше моих сил. Страшно подумать, какое на ней белье. Хотя… может, белья на ней вовсе нет... 

\- Спейд! - рыкнул Джотто.

\- А? - тот повернулся, как будто только сейчас заметил недовольство Джотто. - У тебя есть какой-то другой объект, который мог бы заинтересовать в этой глуши? - он вмиг стал серьезным. - Примо, что ты здесь забыл? Что с тобой творится, в конце концов?

Джотто ответил не сразу. Пригубил бренди и снова посмотрел на девушку. 

\- Знаешь, в последнее время мне сложно понять, чего я хочу. И вроде бы рядом со мной люди, которых я сам выбрал. Вроде бы все хорошо, все так как мы мечтали когда-то. Но что-то не то. Будто что-то не то. Чего-то не хватает, Деймон. И это вот чувство все точит и точит, и точит, - он снова приложился к бренди. – Эта девочка заставила меня задуматься о том, что я делаю, куда я иду и чего хочу. Она смогла заставить меня желать того, о чем я никогда не задумывался прежде. 

\- Только не говори, что влюбился в эту невзрачную стюардессу? Может, ещё жениться на ней хочешь? Семья, детишки, собаку заведешь… - фыркнул Деймон. Джотто открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но так и замер. Перед глазами встало лицо Тсуны, её глаза, вспомнилось, как доверчиво она прижималась к нему, как… многое что вспомнилось, многое, что представилось. То что было, и то что могло бы быть. 

\- Проклятие! Тогда какого хера ты все ещё сидишь здесь? – вторгся в его мысли язвительный голос друга. – Вонгола, которого я знаю, никогда не был трусом. Иди и возьми то, что тебе нужно, босс. Только одно условие: прежде чем привести знакомить с Семьей, не забудь стащить с неё эти тряпки и откормить. Не позорь Вонголу такой худосочной и плохо одетой женой. 

Спейд поднялся, залпом выпил стоявший перед Примо стакан бренди и, прихватив бутылку, быстро покинул дом. Джотто изумленно смотрел вслед Деймону, не в силах поверить в то, что только что случилось. Семья одобрила его брак с Тсуной. Иностранкой, которая не могла принести семье ни денег, ни связей. 

Ничего не подозревавшая девушка закончила развешивать белье и скрылась в доме. Джотто ещё несколько минут невидяще смотрел в пространство. Ему развязали руки, но принять решение и его последствия, мог только он. 

 

Тсуна брела по родному городу. Она пересекла маленькую площадь, окруженную кофейнями и ресторанчиками, свернула на улицу, в конце которой был её дом. Здания здесь были в основном одно-двухэтажные, старые, с тонкими легкими стенами, утопающими в зелени плодовых деревьев. Из садиков тянуло прохладой, а тишина и малолюдность улиц навевала сонное спокойствие, к которому она так быстро привыкла. 

Вернувшись домой несколько месяцев назад, Савада ожидала столкнуться с осуждением родителей, но была встречена новостью об их смерти. Несчастный случай произошел, когда они отправились в отпуск на горячие источники. На горном серпантине отец не справился с управлением автомобилем. Уже полгода, как она была сиротой, не зная об этом. Осталось вступить в наследование домом, получить страховку, раздать долги и попытаться устроить жизнь. Продавать дом Тсуна не спешила. Устраиваться на работу тоже. Дни сменяли друг друга. Она все также ходила, спала, ела, постепенно привыкая к этой умиротворяющей рутине и вялому течению дней.

Этот день не отличался от предыдущих. Сжимая в руках пакет с продуктами, разморенная жарой девушка медленно брела по улице, автоматически отсчитывая номера домов. Нетипичная для Японии невыносимая жара стояла уже неделю. Почти как в Италии. Мысль мелькнула и тут же исчезла. В последнее время девушка научилась отгонять такие мысли и воспоминания. По крайней мере, днем. 

Ночью, спрятавшись в маленьком мирке своей комнаты, она отдавалась воспоминаниям о человеке, пробудившей в ней женщину. Было ли то, что испытывала к Вонголе любовью? Вряд ли. Разве можно испытывать любовь к человеку унизившему и обманувшему её. Разве может такое светлое чувство быть настолько серым, холодным, и нерадостным. Кроме того, она была достаточно умна, чтобы не обманываться и не воображать, что этот красивый, богатый, опытный мужчина мог бы полюбить такую как она. Иногда она позволяла себе мечтать о том, что Вонгола раскаялся в том, что так поступил с ней и пришел попросить прощения. Она представляла, как однажды он просто появится на пороге её дома и… Тсуна тряхнула головой, отгоняя воспоминания об ослепительной улыбке, его голосе… о Джотто, который мог бы, но никогда не скажет «Буона сэра. Как ты жила все это время?». Это были лишь пустые мечты, которые она гнала прочь, также как и воспоминания о тех минутах нежности, которые были до того, как Примо превратился в безжалостного зверя, терзавшего её. Сейчас почему-то именно хорошее помнилось ярко и чувственно, а плохое стало похоже на дымку, готовую в любой момент окончательно рассеяться.

Тсуна невидящим взглядом скользнула по пустынной улице. Солнце било в глаза, и она зажмурилась, поэтому не сразу заметила, как из тени одного из домов вышел человек. Девушка подняла на него глаза и несколько раз моргнула, не в силах поверить в реальность того, что Джотто Вонгола стоял прямо напротив неё.

\- Буона сэра. Давно не виделись, малышка, - почти как в её мечтах сказал мужчина. – Скучала?

Пакет упал на землю. Ярко-оранжевые апельсины как мячики рассыпались по серому асфальту.

Тсуна же оцепенела, не зная, как реагировать на подобную встречу. Она испытывала смешанное чувство грусти, счастья и страха. Джотто совсем не изменился и одновременно был совсем другим. Холодный, непроницаемый, уверенный в себе. Босс мафиозного клана, обладающий удивительной способностью использовать людей. Красивый, как какой-нибудь европейский бог, и такой же недоступный. В руках он держал огромный букет белых роз, окутавший их обоих удушающе-сладким ароматом.

Рука дернулась вверх в попытке поправить разметавшиеся от быстрой ходьбы волосы. Стало стыдно за свою старую одежду, за разношенные, дырявые кроссовки, за отсутствие макияжа и слишком загорелое лицо. А потом наваждение исчезло. Не Джотто, но иллюзии, относительно его появления здесь. Возможно, босс Вонголы испытывает раскаяние. Но даже, если она каким-то чудом запала в его сердце, что это меняет лично для Тсуны?

Даже если Джотто сейчас извинится, даже если будет нежен и добр, разве не знает она, чем это кончится после? Даже если он захочет начать все заново, даже если она снова поверит ему, все закончится также как тогда. Сегодня он, возможно, подарит ей цветы и проводит до дома, не прикоснувшись к ней, чтобы лишь с большей уверенностью достичь желаемого на другой день. И если не будет боли, после останется неловкость, растоптанные чувства и надежды.

\- Нет, - твердо сказала она, прерывая затянувшееся молчание. 

\- Выходи за меня, - сказал он, протягивая букет. Тсуна автоматически приняла его, чувствуя, как колючие стебли впиваются в кожу, стоит прижать цветы к груди, а тяжелый сладкий аромат кружит голову. Когда же до неё дошел смысл его слов, девушка в ужасе уставилась на Джотто. Это были последние слова, которые она ожидала услышать. Пытаясь проснуться от абсурдного сна, она ещё сильнее сжала стебли и охнула от боли. Джотто не улыбнулся, не засмеялся над ней.

\- Выходи за меня замуж, Тсуна, - повторил он. 

Ни на губах, ни в глазах мужчины не было насмешки, скорее какая-то особая угрюмая нежность и ожидание. 

Белые розы упали на дорогу, и Савада бросилась бежать… Вернее, она хотела броситься бежать. Развернулась, сделала первый рывок и… Ногу пронзила дикая боль, уши заложило, а тело начало заваливаться на бок. Джотто подхватил её на руки, не давая упасть. Запах апельсинов ударил в нос, перебивая удушливый аромат роз. Глаза Примо были так близко, его губы, чуть приоткрылись, лицо склонилось над ней… Тсуна застонала, пытаясь сдержать хлынувшие из глаз слезы. Тщетно. 

\- Кажется, я подвернула ногу… Поскользнулась на апельсине… - пояснила она, глядя в расширившиеся от изумления глаза Джотто. 

\- Моя будущая жена, это нечто. Мне придется очень постараться, чтобы вместе с собой, ты не угробила всю Вонголу, - Джотто расхохотался. Тсуна всхлипнула. На глаза набежали слезы то ли счастья, то ли боли, и сдерживать их больше она не собиралась. 

Всю дорогу до больницы, куда Примо тащил её на руках, она плакала. Сам Джотто между уточнением маршрута, то и дело посмеивался и отвешивал шутки относительно неуклюжести Тсуны и возможностей использования этой её способности на благо семьи. 

Со временем история о том, как в день, когда первый Вонгола предложил своей супруге руку и сердце, та сломала ногу, пытаясь сбежать от жениха, стала одной из самых любимых в семье. А их в этой ячейке итальянского общества, как и предвидел Джотто, к концу их жизни накопилось достаточно, для того, чтобы написать большую книгу.


End file.
